1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting system that can be rapidly deployed for use, for example, as inspection lighting for the inspection of paint.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally fluorescent linear lighting systems have been used in auto plants. These systems are becoming increasingly outdated with the introduction of LED technology. The current systems and new LED replacement systems have several flaws that the present invention overcomes.
A linear array of lights is used (also called Zebra lighting) at designated spacings between the lights, which is often 12 inches apart but this can vary. The inspection staff view the reflection of the line of light at different angles to observe defects, the optimum angle is normally 30 degrees however this will vary depending upon the shape of the painted surface, which can be the painted body of a vehicle that is being inspected.
Flaw One—With the prior art systems is that there is a gap present between the linear tubes thus creating an area that could miss paint defects due to the lack of reflected lights in these areas.
Flaw Two—is that the prior art systems have a low life span prior to replacement when compared to LED products with life spans in excess of 5 years.
Flaw Three—is that the prior art replacement systems are laborious to install and have no means of rapid deployment thus limiting the installation deployment during a paint line retrofit.
Flaw Four—prior art systems use separate frames and ancillary support structures to erect a replacement or new paint inspection booth. This leads to excessive material usage during construction and additional components.
Flaw Five—prior art systems use fluorescence light sources that are “spiky” in their emitted light spectrum, this leads to fatigue of staff and missed defects.
What is needed in the art is a quickly erectable inspection light system that can be manufactured in an economic manner.